


A night out, the five of us.

by terriblyfond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblyfond/pseuds/terriblyfond
Summary: A confession of sorts ends up sending a multitude of feelings spinning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	A night out, the five of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Post time-skip & Olympics! I love the first years!

Yachi is gripping her cup of tea so hard, that she thinks she might crush the glass entirely. She hasn’t even taken a sip yet, but maybe it would be better if the cup shattered and caused a commotion wild enough to distract her from the task at hand.

It isn’t until Yamaguchi touches her shoulder, with a concerned expression, that she realizes how tense and bunched up she has gotten. The chatter of the restaurant floods back into focus.

“You okay, Hitoka?” Yamaguchi asks.

“H-h-Hahha?? Haha??” Yachi is trying very hard to keep her teeth from chattering.

Yamaguchi frowns in response, brows furrowing with even more concern.

“No, I mean. I’m. I’m fine! Very fine.” Yachi stammers onward.

“Uh-huh.” Tsukishima murmurs dubiously from across the table, taking a sip of of his drink.

“Super fine!” Yachi squeaks desperately.

“Haha! Ultra fine!” Hinata chimes in, leaning his face into his hands and turning to look at her. “Seriously though, what’s up? Your boss being awful again? You want us to beat him up?”

“No, no he’s been. Okay. These days. Um.” Yachi bites her lip, running away from the subject playing in her mind. “Where’s Kageyama anyways?”

Yamaguchi glances down at his phone. He’s the only person out of the five of them that manages to consistently get responses to text messages from everyone.

“He wrote, and I quote. ‘Am late’. And nothing else.” Yamaguchi laughs. “Probably running behind on another interview or something.”

“Media must be hounding him, since he just got back.” Tsukishima grimaces.

Yachi glances at her own phone. A message notification blips up on the screen.

> "You can do it! <3”

Suddenly a small wave of murmuring rises from the front of the restaurant. Yachi looks up from her phone. The group is seated in a small private booth, so they can’t see the source of the commotion. But a wide grin spreads across Hinata’s face anyways.

“That must be him.”

* * *

Sure enough, after nearly ten minutes of stiffly greeting several starry-eyed restaurant goers, Kageyama finally pops into the booth, pushing the privacy curtains aside.

Hinata and Kageyama bump fists. Hinata beams up at him.

“What took you so long? Were you taking a dump?”

“I’m not you, idiot.” Kageyama mutters back as he plops wearily next to the orange-headed ball of energy, but he’s grinning.

Yachi notices a fresh batch of shadows under Kageyama’s eyes. She frowns.

“Did you get a chance to sleep off your jet-lag?” she asks, pouring him a glass of chilled barley tea. Kageyama takes it gratefully, downing half the glass in a gulp.

“Not really, not yet.” He replies, absently brushing his bangs out of his face. “But I’ll be fine.”

Yamaguchi leans into the back of his chair, smiling.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen all of you. All of us, together.” he says happily. “This is a miracle, that we managed to figure out a time.”

“Seriously!” Hinata agrees, frowning. Practice and training has kept him busy in Brazil. And while he’s not quite as heavily accosted with media attention as Kageyama is, Hinata usually has a fair number of sponsorship activities plugging up his schedule whenever he’s back in Japan.

“What’s the occasion anyways? I mean, I’m glad to see you guys. Except you.” Hinata points mockingly at Kageyama. The setter grins viciously back.

“Yeah Yachi, didn’t you say you needed to tell us something?” Yamaguchi asks, head tilted to face her.

Yachi freezes. Her hands find her cup again. She can feel her hands getting sweatier by the second. She is suddenly aware of how tightly her hair is pulled back. Maybe she should have ordered a beer while they were waiting for Kageyama. Would it have made this easier? Oh god.

She didn’t want to do this over a video call, which they do sometimes have together. Trying to get that to work was a challenge in its own way. Kageyama couldn’t figure out how to use Zoom until a teammate showed him. Tsukishima never shows up of his own volition, only popping reluctantly on screen if Yamaguchi’s already hanging out with him. No, she wanted to talk to them in person.

“It’s. Important.” she starts, haltingly.

“What’s so important that you couldn’t just message us?” Hinata asks, without malice. His wide, piercing eyes make Yachi’s heart rate spike even more.

Yamaguchi’s face goes pale. “You don’t… you’re…you’re not about to die, are you?!” He whispers, voice ending in a rushed squeak. Tsukishima groans with exasperation.

“No! Nothing like that. Don’t worry!” Yachi laughs, trying to keep what is now a rising, full-body tremble from slipping into her voice.

“Then what is it?” Kageyama asks bluntly, pouring himself some more tea.

Yachi can feel her throat constricting. Her face seems to be draining of blood and flushing full of it all at once. The neck of her sweater is suddenly very scratchy. She looks at a hairline crack spreading on the wall behind Hinata’s head. Then she looks at her hands. She can feel their questioning gazes.

“I, uh.”

Yamaguchi shifts anxiously in his seat.

“I. I have.”

Yachi is losing her mind. She is spinning in circles and now there’s really no escape. She loves them all a lot. They’re her friends. They’re important. This is important.

> "You can do it! <3"

Her voice ends up coming out as a full on shout, much to everyone’s surprise, including her own.

“I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.”

* * *

A moment of silence passes. Yachi is afraid to look up from her hands, not wanting to read whatever expressions are playing across their faces. Suddenly, Hinata erupts into laughter, slapping Yachi on the back. “What, that was it?” he grins happily, then turning to a mock-serious tone, “More importantly, what happened to us all being bachelors?! Our brotherhood!” He lets out a dramatic moan. 

Yachi is feeling lightheaded, still trembling a little, but she can also feel relief flooding her body. 

“Thank you for telling us, Hitoka.” Yamaguchi says softly, with a smile, pointedly ignoring what is now Hinata’s wild, celebratory whooping. 

Tsukishima gives a “Mmm.” in agreement, his usual neutral expression unchanged. 

Kageyama, sensing (by some miracle) that this is probably a big deal, nods seriously. “Congratulations.” he says formally, raising his glass of barley tea. 

Tsukishima snorts, but raises his glass too. 

Hinata raises his own glass. “You gotta introduce her to us!!” he exclaims. 

Yamaguchi laughs, lifting his cup to Yachi as well. “No rush, Hitoka. Really.” He clinks his glass against hers. “I’m really happy for you, honestly.” 

“Wait, you have pictures of her on your phone right?” Hinata says, giddy. “Show us! Show us!”

Yachi’s chest is tight, with how full of warmth it feels. She looks at the ceiling and tries very, very hard to keep her tear ducts in check.

* * *

“I wish you guys could stay a little longer!” Yachi says, pouting. She is a little tipsy. The evening was great, and she’s more than a little sad to see everyone part ways. The group is standing around outside the restaurant. They’re all shivering a little, and drawing out their goodbyes. 

“Tsukki and I have to catch a train back to Miyagi in the morning.” Yamaguchi sighs, smiling sadly. “But we need to do this again, before Hinata and Kageyama fly out.”

“You’ll get home okay, Yacchan?” Hinata asks, breath puffing clouds of steam into the cold night air. 

“I’ll be okay! My uh, my g-girlfriend.” Yachi stammers, then straightens up a bit, smiling. This feels so good. “She’ll be picking me up from the station. Will _you_ be okay though?” 

Kageyama is swaying on his feet, not just from the alcohol, but from sleep deprivation. Hinata slaps him cheerfully on the back, making Kageyama sputter. 

“We’ll be okay! I’ll get him to his hotel room, safe and sound!” Hinata says, giving a mock salute. 

Tsukishima smirks. “Widdle baby king needs his royal nap time.” 

Kageyama squints blearily at Tsukishima. But for once, he’s too tired to come up with much of a retort other than a tired glare and an unintelligible grunt.

* * *

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk slowly back to their hostel, with Yamaguchi periodically checking his phone for directions along the way. Tokyo is still bubbling with life at this hour, and he can’t help but gawk at his surroundings at times. The two talk a little, catching up on a few things of their own. With Tsukishima being so busy with both volleyball practice and his museum job, it’s been hard for Yamaguchi to get a moment with his childhood friend.

“I’m really glad she told us.” Yamaguchi says eventually, absently. He admires a clothing display in passing. The outfit is too flashy for him, but it would look great on Tsukki. “I was kind of surprised. Were you?”  


“Not really.” Tsukishima replies nonchalantly. “I figured as much.”

“What? Really?” Yamaguchi says, turning to face Tsukishima. “How’d you know?” 

Tsukishima shrugs. “She’s pretty obvious.” 

Yamaguchi laughs, “Really? I mean—“

“You both are. Obvious, I mean.”

Yamaguchi freezes, laughter dying on his lips. Tsukishima has walked ahead a few paces. Yamaguchi stares blankly into the back of the Tsukishima’s winter coat. Surely he didn’t mean. What was this? What _was_ this? 

Tsukishima had dated a few girls throughout their college days. At that point, Yamaguchi had given up. Put a hard stop on all that. Took a shovel and buried some unsavory thoughts. Gotten a haircut, felt ridiculous for getting a haircut. But then enjoyed the novel feeling of a breeze crossing against the nape of his neck. 

And now what was this? 

“D-don’t tease me, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi laughs, breaking their overly long silence, something a little desperate in his voice. He doesn’t want to process whatever this is. He’s keeping this decade-long bottling up of one-sidedness tightly stuffed where they both won’t be able to see it. 

“But I’m not?” 

Tsukishima has stopped ahead of Yamaguchi. He turns to face Yamaguchi, and leans against a telephone pole. His shoulders are tensed up, bespectacled expression somewhat grim. Yamaguchi is suddenly aware of how few people are nearby on this quiet street they've been walking along. He is suddenly aware of how tall Tsukishima is, how he’s being pinned down in place by Tsukishima’s inscrutable gaze. 

Yamaguchi looks up, flinches, then looks away again. “Really, we should be getting to the hostel soon—"

“I think I’m tired of waiting, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says cooly. He straightens, and takes a step closer to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi takes a step back. 

“I think I’m tired of waiting for the rabbit to find its way to the snare.” 

Yamaguchi is afraid. Very afraid. He feels stripped bare, even though he’s wearing three layers and a scarf. Is he even breathing? Is he supposed to be a rabbit???

“Tsukki. I. I don’t understand.” Yamaguchi says, haltingly. 

Tsukishima slowly grins, with some strange mix of nervousness, mischief, and determination. Yamaguchi is dumbfounded. 

“Lets say, I'm feeling a little inspired tonight.”

* * *

“C’mon, take your jacket off at least.” 

Kageyama groans in response, leaning heavily on the shorter figure. 

“Tsukishima was right, you _are_ like a baby.” Hinata grunts. “Big, spoiled baby.” 

Hinata doesn’t bother turning on the lights. He plucks off both of their shoes, and unceremoniously heaves Kageyama’s body onto the hotel bed. Getting him up here was a hassle, with hotel staff coming over to question Hinata when he was digging through Kageyama’s pockets for a key card. Hinata was stammering his way through an explanation, before another staff member finally recognized Hinata from a magazine article. “They’re teammates!” the staff member exclaimed, “The national volleyball team!” 

Teammates. Yup. Hinata lets out a little sigh as he rolls Kageyama onto his side and covers the already snoozing figure with the thick hotel blanket. He’s tempted to throw a pillow at Kageyama’s head. 

They’d never really called each other friends, as far as he could remember. We’re more than friends, he’d tell himself. Better even! We’re rivals! 

Hinata had long accepted that they were both unshakable volleyball fiends with far too much volleyball on the mind to really think about anything else. They had that unspoken bond. And that connection made him happy. Playing together made him unbelievably happy.

But he did wish that Kageyama would come with him and Yamaguchi to visit the shrine on New Year’s. That Kageyama would hang out with him during Golden Week. That Kageyama would come to the airport to say goodbye when he went to Brazil. 

Hinata shakes himself awake, feeling drowsiness creep over him. He sinks to the floor beside the bed, kneeling and propping his arms up on the mattress. He hasn’t gotten a good look at Kageyama recently. Not at dinner tonight, not in magazine features, not for a long time. Recently, it had felt like if he looked at Kageyama, he’d feel even greedier. Even hungrier for more. Hungry for what, Hinata’s not sure. He thinks about Yachi, her giddiness tonight. Her assuredness, once she’d told them. What was that? 

But now, with Kageyama snoring gently in front of him, maybe it would be okay to stare for a little while. 

Perhaps this is the closest they’ve been, really. Hinata’s never seen Kageyama like this, sleeping, curled up in a fluffy bed like a cat, eyebrows furrowed, completely vulnerable in exhaustion. Hinata’s surprised to find he feels a little relieved. That he’s gotten to see a little side of Kageyama that he’d never seen before. That they can still be close in a different way, even though they’ve been far apart for so long. Hinata traces Kageyama’s tight knit eyebrows with a single fingertip, snickering softly. 

“What.”

Hinata jolts up a little. Kageyama hasn’t opened his eyes, but he shifts slightly under the blanket. Hinata grins. “You look stupid.” 

Kageyama’s scowl deepens. “ _You_ look stupid.” He burrows deeper into his blankets. 

“Do you ever think about me?” Hinata doesn’t exactly know where he’s going with this question, but it falls out of him anyways. 

Kageyama’s eyes drift open a little. “What do you mean.” 

“In Italy, do you ever think about me? Do you, I dunno. Miss me?” 

Kageyama takes a moment to yawn. “I think about you all the time.” he says simply. 

Hinata is taken aback. He feels something really scary bubbling up. He wants to run, shout. He’s trying to think of something to say, but his mind is blank. Instead, he digs his hands into the comforter. 

“I should get going.” he sighs, planting his head, face-down into the mattress. This was stupid. He doesn’t want to try and decipher what Kageyama’s thinking. It’s too hard. To his surprise, he feels Kageyama’s hand against his face, lifting it from the mattress. 

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks uncertainly, voice quiet. 

“I’m just looking.” Kageyama responds quietly. His head is still propped up on his pillow, but his eyes are wide open now, pupils dilated in the darkness. He lets out a long sigh, running a thumb across Hinata’s cheek. “It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah.” Hinata chokes out, really failing to take this all in. 

"You've gotten tanner." 

Hinata snorts in response, but doesn't say anything.

“Come here.” Kageyama says. He scoots across the bed a little, and lifts the comforter up. 

Hinata stares back at Kageyama, eyes wide. But after a moment, he climbs into the bed, flopping his head onto a pillow. Kageyama reaches over and pats the blanket into place around the two of them. Now they’re both on their sides, staring at each other in silence. Even in the darkness, Hinata can see the glint of Kageyama’s black hair, the sharpness of his eyes.

Hinata falls asleep first, still in his socks and jacket. He is warm. 

Kageyama keeps his eyes open just a little longer. Slowly drinking the view in, the shock of orange hair, vivid in the dark, against the white of the bedsheets. He wonders what this is. 

Whatever this desire for closeness is, he’ll think about it later.

* * *

Yachi is curled up in bed, her hair wet and wrapped in a towel, scrolling through her phone. Her girlfriend is staying over tonight, and is taking a bath. They’ve decided to go check out a new pastry shop tomorrow. 

Yachi flips through the several photos she snapped at the restaurant, still bathing in the warm glow of tonight’s gathering. She’s excited to show her girlfriend the photos, to update her on how they’ve all been doing, what stupid things they said tonight. To chatter about them, without a shred of hesitation. She’s happy. She’s so, so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yachi!
> 
> New beginnings for them all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
